The majority of wipers currently on the market use two steel sheets as the supporting structure for the rubber strip. Such designs are problematic because the curvatures of the two steel sheets and the pressure applied thereby cannot be made exactly the same. It leads to non-uniform pressure applied to the windshield glass and negatively affects the wiper's effectiveness. Additionally, the frame wiper currently on the market include sealing heads on both ends of the sealing strip, wherein the sealing head and sealing strip are separate structures. Such traditional designs not only affect the artistic appearance of the wiper, but also lead to greater wind resistance and decreased effectiveness.